escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Por trece razones
Thirteen Reasons Why —en español: Por trece razones— es una novela escrita por Jay Asher como New York Times best-selling de ficción para jóvenes adultos. El libro fue publicado por RazorBill, un sello joven de Penguin Books. Además, La edición de bolsillo alcanzó el número uno en la lista de bestsellers del New York Times en julio de 2011. En mayo de 2011 se publicó un sitio web llamado 13RWProject.com donde los fans del libro pueden registrar sus opiniones y experiencias en forma de texto, foto o vídeo. Ha sido publicado en Bélgica, Brasil, República Checa, Dinamarca, Francia, Alemania, Hungría, India, Indonesia, Israel, Italia, Japón, Reino Unido, Australia, Finlandia, Estonia y Vietnam. Argumento Clay Jensen, un estudiante de secundaria algo tímido, vuelve a casa desde la escuela un día para encontrar un paquete anónimo en la entrada de su casa. Al abrirlo, descubre que se trata de una caja de zapatos con siete cintas de casete grabado por la fallecida Hannah Baker, su compañera de clase que recientemente se suicidó. Las cintas fueron enviadas inicialmente a un compañero de clase con las instrucciones para pasar de un estudiante a otro, en el estilo de una carta en cadena. En las cintas, Hannah le explica a trece personas la forma en que jugó un papel en su muerte, dando trece razones para explicar por qué se quitó la vida. Hannah ha dado una segunda serie de cintas a uno de sus compañeros de clase, la identidad de quien Clay descubre más adelante, y advierte a las personas en las cintas que si no los pasan en el segundo set se filtró a la totalidad de los estudiantes. Esto podría conducir a la vergüenza pública de algunas personas, mientras que otros podrían enfrentar cargos de acoso físico o tiempo en la cárcel. A través de la narración de audio, Hannah revela su dolor y el sufrimiento y la caída en la depresión que finalmente conduce a su muerte (suicidio de las píldoras). Indica que su primer beso, un niño la puso en una lista como "mejor trasero en la clase de primer año", una antigua amiga que no confió en ella, un chico que la espiaba por la venta, una hipócrita, un bobo que la manosea, un enemigo, un ladrón que roba sus poemas, un miembro de la lista que ya ha pasado, una animadora que se estrella contra una señal de "Stop", un chico que la violó en una tina de agua caliente, el consejero, y Clay, su compañero del alma, todos los que pensaban que sus acciones eran inofensivas, que no la afectarían o dejarían una cicatriz en ella. Estaban equivocados.. Personajes Hannah Baker'La historia gira alrededor de ella y su vida antes de su suicidarse. Después de todo lo ocurrido tuvo grandes cambios de actitud, que nadie notó, lo que la deprimió aún más, escribió una nota para hablar de suicidio en clase pero, todos se hicieron indiferentes a la idea, y afecto su conducta, no se sentía segura, tuvo signo de suicidio que nadie notó, como "regalar cosas" o "hacer un cambio de radical en su apariencia". '''Tony Darko:'Un compañero de instituto de Clay y la persona que tiene el otro juego de cintas, aunque al principio parece no saber nada, luego le revela a Clay que Hannah le había enviado el juego de cintas. 'LAS TRECE RAZONES ' '''Casete 1A (Justin Foley): Fue El primer amor de Hannah, incluso su primer beso, pero invento el rumor de que Hannah le había permitido tocar su sujetador, arruinando por siempre la reputación de Hannah, lo que causó que se convirtiera, en la Primera Razón de Hannah para morir. Casete 1B (Alex Standall): Conoció a Hannah y a Jessica en una cafetería. Hizo una lista de las chicas del colegio donde Hannah aparecía como "el mejor trasero" y Jessica como "el peor trasero". Hannah menciona que si él no hubiera hecho esa lista, la mayoría de las cosas en los casetes no habrián ocurrido. Casete 2A (Jessica Davis):'Ella y Hannah fueron obligadas a ir a una cita con su consejera ya que ambas eran nuevas, fueron juntas a la cafetería donde conocieron a Alex, y fueron amigos hasta que se adaptaron finalmente a la escuela. Tuvo una relación con Alex, pero terminó por causa de los rumores, de que Hannah y Alex tenían una relación a sus espaldas, y siempre culpó a Hannah de eso, y empeoró cuando Alex hizo la lista, donde Hannah tenía mejor trasero que Jessica. '''Casete 2B (Tyler Down):'Tyler era un Voyeur que espiaba a Hannah por la ventana de su cuarto, y le tomaba fotografías, Hannah lo descubrió cuando escuchó una cámara sonar en su ventana aunque no tenía idea que quien fuese y le contó a Courtney, ésta fue a su casa a dormir y lo incitaron hasta que finalmente le tomaron desprevenido, pero no le vieron la cara; al día siguiente Hannah le preguntó a todo el mundo "¿Dónde estabas anoche?" a lo que Tyler respondió "¿Yo?, en ningún sitio", lo cual hizo que Hannah lo descubriera. Hannah grabó su cinta desde afuera de la ventana de Tyler y luego de que los demás las vieran lanzaron piedras a su ventana. '''Casete 3A (Courtney Crimsen): Es la chica popular de la secundaria, pero solo le interesa su reputación, e utiliza a las demás personas. Después de la noche en casa de Hannah, la ignoró completamente, hasta que la invitó a una fiesta solo para usarla como medio de transporte, de lo cual Hannah se dio cuenta. Inventó que Hannah tenía objetos pervertidos en su cuarto, por lo que Hannah la enfrentó y la dejó botada en la fiesta. Casete 3B (Marcus Cooley): Invitó a salir a Hannah el día de San Valentín (ya que ésta había salido de primera en su lista de "Oh mi San Valentín por un dólar", donde te aparecía la lista de las cinco personas más compatibles), Hannah aceptó encontrarse con él en un bar popular, y aunque éste llegó treinta minutos tarde, se divirtieron, hasta que Marcus puso su mano en la rodilla de Hannah, intentando tocarla, hasta que Hannah lo empujó frente a todo el bar. Hannah se cortó casi todo el pelo después de esto. Casete 4A (Zach Dempsey): Se acercó a Hannah justo después de que pasara lo de Marcus, encontrándola atónita, por lo que lo ignoró completamente, quedando en ridículo ante sus amigos, por lo cual buscó vengarse, le robaba las notas de motivación en la clase "Comunicación entre iguales", en el momento en que Hannah empezaba a caer en la depresión. Hannah hizo una trampa en la que cayó fácilmente, por lo cual Hannah hizo una escena en el pasillo de la escuela, siendo ignorada por Zach y quedando como loca ante la escuela. Casete 4B (Ryan Shaver): Es el editor de la Revista del Instituto, y publicaba escritos que encontraba por la escuela, estaba en un grupo de poesía junto a Hannah, cuando él y Hannah se intercambiaron libretas, éste aprovecho para robar uno de sus poemas y publicarlo, lo que causó conmoción en el instituto, e incluso la burla de algunas personas, por lo que Hannah se sintió ofendida. Casete 5A (Clay Jensen): El protagonista de esta historia y además el amor más profundo de Hannah. Siempre observaba a Hannah, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle, incluso cuando trabajó con ella en el cine. Es la admiración de Hannah, solo recibe las cintas por que Hannah quería que conociese su historia, y pedirle perdón. Él y Hannah hablaron por primera vez en una fiesta en la cual Clay decidió ser valiente y terminaron besándose en una habitación, pero Hannah lo aleja, porque recuerda todo lo que ha pasado. Se siente culpable por no poder hacer nada por salvar a Hannah. Casete 5B(Justin Foley): Después de que Clay dejó la habitación, entra con Jessica muy ebria, la recuesta en la cama, con Hannah escondida, Justin que sale de la habitación, y luego entra Bryce y viola a Jessica, mientras Hannah estaba en el armario asustada, cuando se va, Hannah sale de la habitación y mira a Justin, ninguno de los dos había detenido a Bryce. Hannah empieza a experimentar culpa. Casete 6A (Jenny Laurtz): Una animadora que iba a llevar a Hannah a casa, pero chocan con un letrero de "Stop". Hannah intenta avisar a alguien del letrero caído, pero cuando lo logra se entera de que un accidente ha ocurrido en el cruce donde estaba el letrero. Casete 6B (Bryce Walker): Le agarró el trasero a Hannah, luego de la lista de Alex, y violó a Jessica. Un fin de semana después de la fiesta, y del choque, Hannah va de paseo, Bryce y Courtney la invitan a un jacuzzi, donde se bañan en ropa interior, y luego de que Courtney se hiciera indiferente y se fuera, le quita la virginidad a Hannah. Casete 7A (Sr. Porter): Es el consejero de los alumnos de la A a la G, por lo cual Hannah recurre a él antes de suicidarse, intentando de que la convenciera de que no se suicidara, pero los intentos de éste no le parecieron a Hannah, por lo cual se marchó esperando que la detuviese, pero no lo hizo. Adaptación cinematográfica Estudios Universal compró los derechos cinematográficos de la novela el 8 de febrero de 2011. Tiempo después se descubrió que estos fueron rumores. Netflix compró los derechos & será una serie producida por Selena Gómez; teniendo a Dylan Minnette como Clay y a Katherine Langford como Hannah. Teniendo participación de actores como: Brandon Flynn, Christian Navarro, Alisha Boe , Justin Prentice, Devin Druid, Miles Heizer y Ross Butler. Comentario del Autor sobre el libro "Escribir este libro me hizo darme cuenta cuan fascinado estoy por la forma de interactuar... y los obstáculos que nos impiden comprendernos mejor unos a otros". Premios * 2011 - Paperback edition became a #1 New York Times bestseller in the US * 2010 - Georgia Peach Book Awards for Teen Readers * 2009 - International Reading Association Young Adults' Choice list * 2008 - Best Books for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers YALSA * 2008 - Selected Audiobooks for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - California Book Award winner - Young Adult Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://cynthialeitichsmith.blogspot.com/2008/02/author-interview-jay-asher-on-thirteen.html Cynsations Author Interview: Jay Asher on Thirteen Reasons Why ] *Thirteen Reasons Why Facebook Fan Page *Thirteen Reasons Why official website *Thirteen Reasons Why Project website Categoría:Novelas de 2007